


【超蝙】什么，我的布鲁斯要便当了？！

by Parad0X



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parad0X/pseuds/Parad0X
Summary: 简介：破产布鲁斯为了养家糊口出演了超人电视剧里一个叫“蝙蝠怪”的龙套角色，因为角色不讨喜面临被砍掉的危机，谁知道一向无（zhuan）欲（dian）无（wai）求（kuai）的超人对此诸多意见......（逻辑请走沙雕路线）





	1. Chapter 1

人们听到编剧办公室里传来一声巨响——

纷纷竖起耳朵，踮着脚尖鬼祟地跑到那门口，有人手里捏着手机时刻准备呼叫911，也有人捏着手机偷偷把摄像头抡进门口......他们亲眼看见导演、监制还有主演进去里面了。

“怎么可以这样！”卡尔嘭的一下把坚硬的木桌拍出一条裂纹，那条裂纹瞬时被复制到办公室主人脸上，他肉疼不已的脸上堆出好商量的表情：

“这也是没办法的事...”

作为剧组的话事人之一，他的语气本不该这么窝囊，但面前站着的是谁？是全美利坚最高调的“明星”，因为他的存在这部剧情奇烂，台词特蠢，没有特效的电视剧成了全美最热门的剧。

制作人们委屈巴巴地和超人解释经济规律，他们知道这个正直善良的大个子最终会理解——吗？卡尔气急，然而胸腔里干瘪的脏话罐挤不出多少有攻击性的语言，最后放着不成规矩的狠话：

“那我要和他一起领便当！”

制编导们大惊失色，噗通一下摔在地上，飞速拱过去抱住卡尔的腿：

“真的要这么绝情吗，你可是主角！我们给你加片酬，你开价...”

“布鲁斯也很缺钱。”卡尔不为所动。

“这没问题，虽然他合约期到了，但我们可以按我们违约给他赔！”

卡尔脸上出现违心的动摇，很快他就摇着脑袋清醒过来：“他家里有一个老人和四个孩子要养，需要一份稳定的收入来源。”

我们这个也很不稳定啊！制片内心咆哮着，面上却和善有礼：

“现在这种经济情况，我也理解大家的困难，不是我们心狠...”他眼里露出点为难：“这个角色的支持率实在太低了，您去看看官方论坛顶的最高的呼声是什么——为什么超人还没干掉蝙蝠怪？”

然后下面排着队地放话：

再干不掉就弃剧了!

.....

卡尔知道这个情况，但不看看剧组给布鲁斯弄的什么人设：粗制滥造的皮革紧身衣，胸口和肱三带了泡沫塑料，完全没有造型的橡胶面罩，整一个看起来就像一个出没黑夜里的性变态。

没人见过布鲁斯的真颜，除了拥有作弊能力的超人，对于其他同事来说他也是个不合群的怪咖，整日带着那丑的要命的头套，散发着刺鼻的橡胶味，话搭不上两句，还都用变过声的烟嗓来荼毒你的耳朵，语调刻薄干瘪，就差在脑门上刻着“我讨厌你，别和我说话”的标志了。

谁知道超人喜欢他什么？制作组也没想到砍掉这个不讨喜的小角色会招来卡尔这么大的反抗，他们心里委屈，不比卡尔心里的少。

“那是因为他们完全不了解布鲁斯！”

编剧心里冷笑了——仿佛你很了解那家伙一样。要不是有个投资人发了话，加上布鲁斯要价便宜，起初他们压根不会在这个经费拮据的制作组里塞这么个角色，现在他们不拮据了，自然请得起更光鲜的演员来增加收视率。

而且也不止蝙蝠怪要被砍掉，怎么不见其他人得到主演的青眼？

“那是你们给他安排的角色不对！”

编剧滑稽地笑笑：“是他自己来试镜这个角色的，大家都看到了，很完美。”

这种语调让超人怒火高涨，但很快他意识到对方没说错，是布鲁斯自己要求这样的——不露脸，台词不多，要不是道具组给他弄了套诡异的行头，这个角色压根不抢眼。

“总之...不行！”卡尔生硬地决断道。

“...好吧超人先生...”制片人按住想要商讨的编剧，“如果您想和布鲁斯一起离开剧组，这是您的自由，可是按照当时的合约你得赔偿一笔违约金，同时找到能接替你的主角。”

这话让在场除了卡尔以外的人舒展了眉头——地球上哪找第二个氪星人去？

实诚的外星人硬着头皮答应了：“你们有三天的时间考虑怎么处理布鲁斯的角色，三天之后我会找到解决一切的办法。”

这就是为什么卡尔殷勤地拿着咖啡杯靠近“小丑”Joker的原因。绿头发画着眼线的男人不感兴趣地瞟了英雄一眼，转过身继续拿指甲锉搓指甲。

“嘿...Joker...”卡尔碰了一脸灰，有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。

“是的，我是。”joker没瞅他，用平平无奇的语调应付他。

“我在想...你愿不愿意...做这部片的男主角？”

joker停下搓指甲的手，思索了一会儿，继续用锉刀在指尖摇摆：“不愿意。”

“为什么？！”卡尔没料到，毕竟“小丑”在剧里是非常会抢戏的演员，他恨不得摄像头就盯着他一个人，而人气——他夸张怪异的风格也吸引了一票夸张怪异的粉丝，成为全剧人气只低于他的反派角色。

“你傻了吗？我是个反派！！”他张牙舞爪地朝纯洁的蓝色外星人龇牙，倏地收敛，无辜地笑道：“瞧，不能当主角。”

“谁说的！人们可以了解你不为人知的一面，知道你的角色为什么会堕落...你的演技非常出色，这个故事会...”卡尔的舌头绕了个灵活的弯，才笃定道：

“非比寻常！”

joker板起脸，对着窗外，冷笑：

“瞧这个经济形势，你去问问那群排着队领救济粮的家伙愿不愿意了解一个反派的内心？那是人有钱有闲的时候会干的事，反正不是现在。”

“不，理解一个人是什么时候都该干的。”卡尔一脸不赞同。

joker转身，摊着手夸张耸肩：“哦哦，当然了乖宝宝，但他们就会抱怨我为什么要理解坏人的想法——你们是想我变成坏人吗！”

“这不可理喻！！”

是的，这不可理喻，但人们不想被理喻，只想被赞成，拥戴和夸奖，所以他们坚信鲜花比武器更能救赎他们，在困境的第一阶段，他们是这么坚信的。

好吧，小丑说的对——卡尔沮丧地游荡着找下一个目标人选，正要走的时候被叫住：

“咖啡！”卡尔回头，对上小丑乖巧的笑容，他指着自己：“是给我的对吧。”

是的，他失败了并失去了一杯带着树叶拉花的咖啡，那是布鲁斯最喜欢的口味，他为此加了很多糖，希望小丑先生也是个嗜糖怪。

然后他找到了第二个目标人物——海王。

“亚瑟，你愿意做这部片的男主角吗？”

彼时亚瑟正在练肌肉，听到这个提议他感兴趣地打量着超人，确定到:

“你说是那种可以打到超人而不是被超人打倒的主角？”

这陈词一点也不委婉，所以卡尔也不含蓄地点头，亚瑟顿时大笑：

“我他妈该死的愿意！”

太好了！卡尔喜出望外，但是——

“可我不能。”

喜悦的表情还凝固在卡尔脸上，以至于他问出为什么的时候也像开心，亚瑟撇撇嘴，抡起杠铃：

“我可不想被查水表，你不知道我们剧组有联邦安全局的人看着么？要是我演了那个打倒你的角色，他们就该来调查剧组怎么影响你心情了。这可是涉及地球和氪星外交的重要事情，我一点也不想淌进去！”

说的有道理，卡尔不是不知道这个，但没想到会这么严重，地球人是不是有点反应过度？

如果这么说的话——

“不是你要打倒我，而是...我会退出剧组...”他还没说完，亚瑟就逼问：

“怎么退？突然消失，还是说回氪星？”观众会把这个地方砸烂的。

“不不不，氪星已经不在了...我是说，超人之死？”卡尔犹疑，他想和布鲁斯一起领便当来着。

亚瑟却大惊失色：“你想我杀了你？！不不不不，那我会成为全民公敌的，你知道隔壁剧组那个演小三的女演员吗，被生生骂到跳楼，我不干，你是超人不要害我！”

他愤愤地陷入想象，举着杠铃把架子敲得吭吭作响。

卡尔尴尬地离开，这一切被旁边一直观察的女主角看在眼里，她招呼过失落的超人问道：

“卡尔，演的不开心想走吗？”

“不！当然不是...”这种沙雕剧有什么开心可言，卡尔还是矢口否认了，毕竟这不是主要原因，他说了布鲁斯的角色要被便当的事情，这就意味着一个承担着整个家庭经济压力的男人会失去主要收入来源。

“哦...”女主露易丝露出意味深长的笑容，笑容随即一凝，问道：

“为什么这么关心布鲁斯？”

“嗯，什么？”超人也不知道这个问题为何能让他瞬间红脸，理所当然却支支吾吾地解释道：

“他...他很棒啊...”心虚地不敢说自己知道他的真实身份，毕竟布鲁斯出现在众人面前的时候都是带着面罩的。

“企鹅人也很棒啊，你一点也不关心他？”

“他也要被砍掉吗...”卡尔意识到自己没细看那个名单，说起来的时候有些理不直气不壮。要说他为什么这么关注布鲁斯，毕竟那位曾经是小记者的他的采访对象，算是某种程度上的老相识，他关注老朋友一点没有问题！

这就完全能解释他在发现布鲁斯真面目之后暗地里的所有行径。一方面他难以把这个沉默寡言的形象和曾经的布鲁西宝贝联系起来，另一方面人类的他是靠好奇心生存的，自然就生出许多关心......

卡尔很早就注意到他在片场不合群，平时除了自己的镜头就在一张塑料椅上坐着放空，导演大概为了物尽其用，就算没他的戏份也让他帮忙些杂事，开始他以为布鲁斯肯定会拒绝，毕竟布鲁西宝贝的任性整个哥谭皆知——然而情理之中意料之外的，生活给他很多改变。

也许是目睹高楼塌落的伤感，一个任劳任怨的前哥谭宝贝勾起了超人的恻隐之心，他总时不时帮布鲁斯挡去很多杂活，当然没有得到一声感激。

有几次下了戏以后他忍不住跟上他，看着他脱下材质糟糕的戏服，露出上流人士才保养得出的姣好面孔和身材，虽然上面多了不少淤青，却也无碍它的美好。第一次撞见的时候卡尔觉得自己简直变态了，却一边谴责着自己一边忍不住偷看，然后看见他熟练地换上破了洞的衬衫外套，把脸抹脏，眨眼变出一个失业破产饱受生活磨难的落拓中年男人。

这让见识过他曾经有多么魅力四射的卡尔难以置信。

卡尔知道仅是剧组这份龙套的工作不够家里六个人的开销，布鲁斯需要另外一份或两份工作，而大街上最不缺的就是排队领救济粮还有找工作的男人。

这对一个曾经娇生惯养的大少爷来说太辛苦了，卡尔是这么认定的。但布鲁斯好像很有经验，在除却韦恩少爷这一层身份后，对于如何把一穷二白的布鲁斯卖出去得心应手，他能敏锐地判断自己劳力的价码，在这个艰难的经济环境下找到能够支付起他的买家并打败其他竞争者。

而尽管如此，他也没法找到一份体力劳动以外的脑力劳动，剧组这份已经是最接近的了，其他的都太容易暴露他的身份。

很多人都认为，这场经济危机的罪魁祸首有韦恩集团，等着收拾他的人大概可以和领救济粮的队伍齐平，这让卡尔觉得他的情况更加危险，于是就有了那么点半自愿地成了他的保镖。

因为擅自把布鲁斯划入保护圈的这个心理让他在知道这个消息的时候失去了所有淡定！这群该死的投机者，可他能怎么办呢，作为一个遵纪守法的外星人，他当然不能用暴力给现实雪上加霜。

所有他老老实实并磕磕巴巴地向颇有智慧的露易丝解释完来龙去脉，当然隐去了布鲁斯就是布鲁斯韦恩这一点，就期待着面前的女士能给他一点靠谱的建议。

“你也知道布鲁斯的问题在于他这个角色实在太烂了，而观众对这个角色的演员根本一无所知。”  
让观众知道蝙蝠怪是布鲁斯韦恩？超人把头摇成拨浪鼓。

“那么我们就要解决这个角色设定糟糕的问题。”

“我试过了，编剧不肯改。”卡尔叹气。

露易丝轻蔑地哼了一声：“就他那小学生文笔，他不行换个人来啊，你要知道这部破剧能撑到今天的原因在哪。”

卡尔虚心请教。

露易丝恨铁不成钢：“在你啊！”

“...你是说，我来写？”卡尔脑子里瞬间闪过关于布鲁斯的一切，那股冲动可以说熊熊燃烧了。

“这是一个选择，你可以把蝙蝠怪改成和超人势均力敌的对手，名字要换，蝙蝠侠怎么样，超人大战蝙蝠侠什么的...”

卡尔想起亚瑟的话，惊恐地摇摇头——他不能让安全局的人去找布鲁斯。

露易丝翻了个白眼，几乎快笃定内心的猜测，看待超人的心情也发生了改变——原来他好这口。 

“也可以改成势均力敌的朋友，超人...爱护蝙蝠侠什么的。”

那是个好主意！卡尔的眼睛顿时亮了。

 

————————————  
这个脑洞老早就有了，虽然不太会轻松文，但还是勇敢尝试，一个真善美的超人（bao jie xiao mei）解救落魄富豪的故事....


	2. 第二章

“就是那种两只耳朵尖尖的...猫？不不，不是，该怎么说呢...非要说像一种动物的话...”

“克拉克！”佩里悄无声息地走到他背后。

“应该是...蝙蝠...”完全不知道一个人类如何避过自己的超级听力的克拉克，用一副目睹月亮突然掉到地球上的表情回头，僵硬而不知所措地笑了下，一只手还坚强地捂着听筒没有挂断。

“嗨，老编...”

这个称谓让佩里眉心皱出一座崎岖的山峦，他冷哼着：

“我刚刚好像听到你想想转到宠物美容板块。”

“没有的事...”克拉克苦着脸站起来，力图用自己的傻大个衬托佩里的短小精悍。佩里嫌恶地退了半步：

“除非你能从萌宠日记里挖出什么社会新闻，不然就别用这个占用你的写稿时间，你在这个空间内的生命完全属于我明白吗？”

克拉克咯嘣一下并拢双腿，站出受检的军姿，大声回道：

“是的老编！”

不过“萌宠日记”......克拉克想到长着尖耳朵的布鲁斯，脸意外红了红，同事趁佩里走远时候发出嬉笑，毫不义气地拍了下克拉克的肩膀。克拉克瞪他一眼，拿回话筒，小声而快速地交代完所有要求：

“下巴一定要露出来，颜色要纯黑的...加点蓝也行，算了还是纯黑的吧，还有记住，材质一定要透气，价钱不是问题！”

而后飞来一支笔，接着他话音落地的声音砸中他，顺便带来佩里怒气满满的呵斥：

“克拉克肯特！”

克拉克倏地挂断了电话，越发确定了地球人佩里其实来自“克氪星球”。

————————————

演完小记者还有超人等着上戏，卡尔头疼地想着今天的剧情，盘算着什么时候众筹送编剧上个正规戏剧学院。

今天蝙蝠怪纠结了哥谭当地一帮混混绑架超人女友露易丝，放狠话的时候把超人招来了，超人卡尔一边要将嘤嘤哭泣的女友抱进怀里安抚，另一边要一脚飞踢走胆敢冒犯英雄女友的混混头子蝙蝠怪...

接着当然是一番飞沙走石，他大展神威，混混们纷纷跪下表示有眼不识泰山，都是蝙蝠怪出的馊主意，然后超人就宽宏大量地原谅了他们？？？只要打倒日常穿衣古怪，疑有不可告人性癖好的小BOSS这集就可以皆大欢喜了。

卡尔按捺住撕掉今天剧本的冲动——看来编剧是一点没有考虑他昨天的话，致力于给布鲁斯拉一波仇恨好顺理成章地便当掉。

他满心忧郁地想着今天的剧情怎么改，但其实导演也没说错...他得好好演，不然对不起喜欢他的观众——可是...

所以今天众人轻易就发现了他的愁苦。还没到他上场时就早早守在旁边，对着镜头散发自己的忧愁，当然他声称自己是在观摩布鲁斯的演技学习学习。

而对于布鲁斯的演绎，编剧一肚子火——居然随便改台词！一个小跑龙套的，真的以为和超人搭上关系就可以为所欲为了吗？

“听听你的尖叫，多么软弱，除了依赖你的超级英雄男友，便一无是处了吗？”

虽然要贯彻反派死于话多的原则，但原本安排给他的台词是——你叫啊，叫啊，叫破喉咙...超人就上场了。

“他根本没法救你，也没法救其他人，除了让你们更软弱，这个符号没有丝毫意义。”

好了，这话已经很多了，导演示意卡尔可以上场大杀四方了。卡尔却踯躅在原地，布鲁斯的话让他陷入某种不安的沉思，所以蝙蝠怪的即兴发挥还在镜头里继续着。

“我觉得这很丢人，依赖外星人解决地球人的麻烦，为什么你们可以这么坦然地把自己的命运交给别人呢？”

露易丝还在尴尬地尖叫，嗓子都快和变过声的布鲁斯一样哑了，她求救地瞄着卡尔，示意他赶紧让超人上场——虽然布鲁斯说的很有道理，但作为待会儿要缩进超人怀里啜泣的女人，她还是得坚决表现出听不懂，不理解蝙蝠怪发出了带什么信号的超声波的样子。

话说回来...其实超人更想这只蝙蝠缩进她怀里啜泣吧——这个念头浮起来的时候露易丝的尖叫黄了三度，抑制住在布鲁斯的变态紧身衣上搓掉鸡皮疙瘩的冲动，她吸了一口气，把尖叫声抬高，成功压制住还没死于话多的反派。

这声音也唤回超人的魂，他急急忙忙按照剧本设定的登场，先是掀开架着露易丝的蝙蝠怪，然后一脚飞踢——妈的，他出脚速度太快，好像挨着布鲁斯的肚皮了，正在他冒着被NG的危险要冲过去查看的时候，露易丝适时救场，扑进他怀里大哭起来。

卡尔只得尴尬地把戏演下去，一边说着不知所云的台词，一边战战兢兢回忆刚刚到底踢中没有。

一直到众人掌声响起他也没能完成惦记的事情，而布鲁斯，早在他被人群簇拥的时候消失在片场——他今天的便当还没拿呢。

卡尔动用了超能力，熟门熟路地在更衣室找到了他的身影，挤开众人就往那飞去，顺便勾走了布鲁斯今天的晚餐，并悄悄把只给主演的鸡腿加到他的便当里。

“喂超人，超人，明天导演说请吃饭，嗨...”不合群的外星人，他的同事心里叨叨——真是和布鲁斯学习了。

布鲁斯用匪夷所思的速度换下了皮革套装，卡尔赶到的时候只撞见他离开时候一片衣角，手里提着还在冒热气的便当，正要追出去的脚步一顿，想起布鲁斯接下去的行程。

他一定不想让人撞见他狼狈的样子，卡尔沮丧地想着。

其实布鲁斯只是不想让超人撞见而已，他听到卡尔破风追来的声音，无声骂咧着加快换衣速度，才堪堪赶在和对方撞面之前提着还没拴好的裤腰带跑出这栋建筑物。

这氪星人怎么回事？屏幕上奚落他还不够非得现实里再来一番耀武扬威不成？就因为他动了他的女友？这该去找编剧啊！布鲁斯一点也不想背这口锅，现在他可是人人喊打的蝙蝠怪加哥谭破败的罪魁祸首布鲁斯韦恩，想也是没人支持他战胜超人的。

大街上人丁寥落，没人在意小巷子里突然钻出来的高个男人。他穿着时下盛产的陈年长褂，手插在衣兜里，拮据地避免手指从破了的洞口露出，瘦削的脸紧绷到刻薄，胡茬围着下巴随意生长，和糟乱的头发交相辉映，骨骼却精致到漂亮，眉宇间透出一股锋利的英俊。

没人认出这衣着落败的人是布鲁斯韦恩，就算是雇了他帮忙搬货的超市老板也没发现。他管自己叫布鲁斯，就和一堆人管自己叫约翰，大卫一样，没什么稀奇的，在老板眼里，他们不过都是需要付钱的人头，卖着明明廉价却依旧让他觉得不划算的劳动力。

布鲁斯话少，手脚麻利，不像其他人那样磨洋工还喜欢讨价还价，老板原本挺满意他的。而人最不值钱的就是喜欢，就和很多人指着电视机里超人一拳头打败坏蛋时候的喜欢一样不值钱，老板自认还算仗义，当天见布鲁斯搬货磨伤了肩膀还给他加了一点钱。

结完日薪后却告诉他：

“明天你不用来了。”

布鲁斯先是一愣，然后问道：“为什么？”

这就是老板喜欢他的又一个原因，不会像其他人一样哭闹——那群人不知道吗？工会已经崩溃了，他们能在这拿到报酬全靠老板的良心，现在老板的良心无法支撑他们的生活了，就在这里忘恩负义好像是他弄得他们失业破产一样。

“我要搬走了，今天清货，生意太惨做不下去。”

布鲁斯眼里露出理解和同情，若无其事地点了点头：“那，祝你好运。”

老板为此有了丝羞愧，含混地点头：“你也是，兄弟。”他说着，摸了两个罐头塞进布鲁斯怀里，嘱咐道：

“卖不掉，拿去吃，看你瘦的。”

这老板真是个好人——隔着一条街偷听的卡尔结论，随即忧心地想到比起第一次见面，布鲁斯确实瘦了不少，这群人类真奇怪，尽给他这种只需要光合作用的外星人吃好的，真的需要营养的人还克扣。

布鲁斯没有马上吃掉那两个罐头，毕竟家里还有几个人等着他。现在的问题是他该如何找到另一份工作补上这个缺口，剧组那边似乎有想换角的打算，这么一来就有两个缺口...他寻思着接下去的日子该怎么安排，思绪不知道怎么就跑到超人身上。

不知人间疾苦的外星人，一天到晚用那双蓝得发亮的眼睛盯着他，他知道蝙蝠怪是个丑角，但也不至于这么引人仇恨吧...明明小丑更坏，还是说他发现了自己的身份？难说，超人还会关心布鲁斯韦恩的花边消息？

如果发现了想来惩奸除恶还有点道理。布鲁斯自嘲地摇摇头，突然被人拦下，对方拿根破球棍顶着他：

“钱，交出来！”

布鲁斯把罐头放进宽大的衣兜，皱眉：“什么钱？”

“刚刚超市老板给的，我看到了！交出来，还有你兜里的那两个罐头，快！”大街上人虽然不多，但打劫者声音依旧有些颤，看样子是新手。

一根球棍而已，布鲁斯掂量了一下自己应该能对付，他把手从衣兜里抽出来：

“不能给你。”

拒绝让那人突然发了狠，毫无征兆地他一棍子敲下布鲁斯抬起的手，把他逼近巷子吼道：

“拿出来！”

布鲁斯嘶声抽气，拧着眉避开第二棍，有些后悔当年阿福教他拳脚的时候没好好学，现在还有些高估自己了——他一天没吃东西，还干了一场体力活，手脚有些软，只能动嘴皮子：

“你可以去领救济粮，或者去找份活儿。”

“但我女儿想吃罐头。”男人舔了舔嘴，盯着布鲁斯的脸，挑起眉：“以前是个有钱人吧兄弟？”

布鲁斯下意识缩了缩脖子，没吭气。

“你们在上面乱搞，弄得我们下面的人受罪，现在是你付出点代价的时候了。”

布鲁斯躲开他乱挥的棍子，没尝试和他解释经济规律什么的，他想要的也不是这个，或者说很多正忍受着生活的人想要的也不是这个。

然后砰地一声，他眼前一黑，摔在墙角——背后走出另一个男人，挂着流气的笑和警惕着看他的球棍男人对视一眼：

“见者有份，平分如何。”

布鲁斯强撑着没昏过去，但也无力阻止那双在他身上乱摸的手，咬着牙暗骂了一声流年不利，他出门已足够小心，但还是架不住哥谭市热情地往他怀里塞特产。

“喂你们！”一个充满正义感的声音出现在巷口，虽说正义感满满，但透着明显的紧张，想来是只童子鸡。

童子鸡卡尔后悔没第一时间赶过来，彼时正挣扎在布鲁斯的尊严和人身安全哪个更重要这个问题上，等他真被哥谭混混得手，这个问题就被光速抛弃了。

“别多管闲事！”在哥谭居然还有人管这种闲事？！两个劫犯内心骂娘了。

“把东西还回去，放开他，你们要钱的话，我有。”童子鸡果然是童子鸡，布鲁斯模糊听到这话的时候都快被气笑了。

有钱——那俩男人的表情诡异起来，没有丝毫放下武器的意思，他们捏着球棍走过来，新加入的男人怀里还有把手枪，只有一颗珍贵的子弹。

巷口这个块头很大，但浑身充斥着快来打劫我气息的男人实在让劫匪心痒不已，他们理所当然地动手了，然而出乎意料地——

一阵天旋地转后，他们被扔到马路对面，捂着自己不知道折没有的腰惊骇地看着对面，在对方一脸纯良和担忧靠近的时哆嗦地跑走了。

妈的，正义的使者爬出电视了！

布鲁斯也是这么想的，就算克拉克小心翼翼回到他身边搀扶他的时候他也没个好气。

“韦恩先生...”

这个称呼让布鲁斯僵住，他瞪圆视线模糊的眼睛，依稀觉得这张脸有点眼熟——

“克拉克肯特？”

那张英俊正直的脸开花一样笑起来，随即又敛上：“你受伤了！”

“有劳提醒。”他摸着自己的头摸了一手血，艰难地靠在墙上歇了一会儿，等眩晕过去，才推开克拉克：

“刚刚谢谢你了，身手不错。”他明智地没说出下面那句“有空教我”，他已经不是那个惯于调情的韦恩少爷了。

“...职业要求，你需要去医院，也许有脑震荡。”小记者担忧地说着。

去医院——你知道有多贵吗！这话太不布鲁斯韦恩了，所以他矜持地讽刺：

“现在医疗系统已经崩溃了，一点小伤而已，哥谭人都知道怎么处理。”

所以他现在要去找另一个哥谭人阿尔弗雷德处理——然后就需要解释自己被打劫，被辞退，被砍角的系列事情，而他的几个孩子会对此表示出相当不必要的关心，甚至影响正常的青少年生活，这让他还在疼的脑袋更胀了。

克拉克只见布鲁斯摇摇摆摆往外走的身形一顿，以为他身体出了什么岔子，急忙过去稳住他：

“你没事吧，还是去一下医院吧，或者小诊所也行，我正好认识一个医生，人很好！”

布鲁斯的眼神涣散，整个人散发出一股虚弱的气息，克拉克看的心揪成一团，然后虚弱的前韦恩大少爷不好意思地说道：

“刚刚口气不太好...但你能理解我不想别人发现我是谁的心理吧。”

克拉克捣蒜一样点头。

“我不想去看医生...你们大都会的人，应该也会处理这种小伤吧。”

什么意思？克拉克听见自己的心跳在加速，脏兮兮的布鲁斯露出甜蜜的韦恩牌笑容：

“可以收留我一晚吗，虽然我交不起房租。”

 

————————————  
介意我之后带铁爸爸玩吗（介意也是要带的，哈哈哈）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我需要重申一遍，虽然简介里有嗦，但这里老爷在一开始没有选择成为蝙蝠侠，他选择成为“哥谭宝贝”，我觉得这也是个选择，抗争或者逃避，蝙蝠侠是抗争的选择，而这里是大多数人会选的。
> 
> 但无论如何，老爷就是老爷，不管路有多长，他还是会成为英雄，因为我们希望他是。

第三章

 

对于克拉克肯特而言，那个夜晚的滋味难以简单名状。

当他好不容易找回被野猫叼走的奶粉袋，正为里面所剩无几的奶粉欲哭无泪时，只能放下原本抠搜的打算，重新去超市买一包。而等他捧着调好的热牛乳，正要招呼布鲁斯的时候，突然咽下所有高腔，轻手轻脚走进客厅——

他不请自来的客人已经鸠占鹊巢地盘踞了他的沙发，正艰难也坚决地用自己的长手长脚占据沙发垫的每个空隙。

克拉克没有发现自己的眼神瞬间就软了，浑然忘记保守秘密身份这件事，自然而然地飘到布鲁斯身边，没敢出声，就只是傻兮兮地捧着马克杯，时不时向杯里瞪一眼加热，其余时候就只是注视着睡着的人，露出无人观赏的痴态。

他希望布鲁斯的梦是甜美的，就算梦里装满了贵族公子的花花岁月，有取之不竭的香槟葡萄，裹满枫糖和黄油的烤面包，洛可可式雕花的奶油小蛋糕，甜蜜像流动的乳酪满溢出来，那也是布鲁斯韦恩值得的奢华。

可他钻不进布鲁斯漂亮的脑袋，只能在发现他眉心蹙起的那一刻慌乱——那显然是个噩梦。他咚的一下回到地表，打算叫醒他，却在指尖已经触到对方温热的呼吸时停住，许是终于迟钝地意识到主客之间并没有相熟到这个地步，或者其他什么原因，总而言之就这踟蹰的几秒，他想要惊扰的对象大喘着气醒过来。

布鲁斯盯着差点杵到自己脸上的手，克拉克盯着布鲁斯，脸上露出犯罪未遂的尴尬，他试图自然而然地把手收回来，借机绕了个弯扶了扶眼睛：

“所以，做噩梦了吗？”

这两个字让布鲁斯微妙地瑟缩了一下，被冷汗浸湿的内衬贴在后背，持续地传递着凉意，他却油腔滑调地反问小记者：

“从有产者变为无产者的日常不就是做噩梦吗？”

“...所以，你愿意说说？”

其实记者就是这么种刨根问底的生物，不管采访对象表现出怎样的情绪，他们就只会追着他们好奇的东西，像根不懂变通的楔子恶狠狠地钉进自己的目的地。布鲁斯微微赌气地撅起嘴：

“有什么好说的，不就是那些事。”

从年幼失怙的悲剧开始，他对世界失去了信任。不能单纯说后来他就变成了个被宠坏的孩子，只是在巨大打击下他做出了逃避的选择，因为幼年就拥有一般成年人难以企及敏锐和通透，阿福了解这点，所以对于他成长路上所有的放纵苛责也包容着。

少数几次他觉得自己该做些什么，那也是碰见第一个养子以后，尽管他也像个孩子一样，却不自量力想尝试父亲的角色，事实也证明起初他做的相当糟糕，然而这是他光鲜的一生里少有的挑战，他有不能轻慢的理由。

然而他才明白一点责任的重量，灾难就爆发了，他并非故意隐瞒克拉克，只是——那怎么说得清呢，不过是无数混乱破碎的画面混成一团，他纵情声色的日子和韦恩企业股价跌破后人们灰败的表情，八岁那夜剧场里辉煌的光影还有外面巷子里的黑夜，一切的一切混成一团，像雕着洛可可外衣的奶油小蛋糕混着水晶葡萄在胃里烂成一团。

像每个人消化系统里会发生的一切一样平常，他戏谑而大惊小怪小记者的好奇，嘲笑他居然对那堆狗屎感兴趣。

克拉克没有逼迫他交代那团语焉不详，后知后觉地拿起放在茶几上已经凉透的牛奶，有些懊恼地叹了口气：

“我去热一下。”

“不用啦...”布鲁斯说着，抢过杯子，以一种干杯的姿势饮尽带着奶腥味道的液体，完了意犹未尽地舔了下唇，挑眉：

“奶粉？”

“是，是啊，味道会很奇怪吗，可能和你以前喝的不太一样...”也许超级富豪有一条不一样的舌头，克拉克有些局促，不像收养了个无家可归的流浪汉，倒是迎进了一个微服私访的国王。

“不不不，这很好，和你一样，真的非常感谢！”

哦，这可怜的富豪连舌头都退化成平常人了，克拉克替他感到心酸，目光不由停在他额角凝固的血痂上：

“我替你...处理一下伤口。”等翻急救箱的时候他突然想起自家里没这玩意，所有动作定在原地，他该怎么解释一个正常家庭里连点必备药品都没有。

还好布鲁斯看出他的为难：“不用麻烦，我睡了一下感觉好多了，只是破了个小口，已经不流血了，擦一下就好...对了，可以借一下你的电话吗，我得给...家人打个电话。”

克拉克不赞同地皱起眉，拿出手机递给他，还教训道：

“你等等我，家里的酒精和消炎药用完了，我去买。”

“这个点应该没有店铺开门。”

“那我就去隔壁借一点，你等一下，先别走，这么晚出去太危险了。”

他把手机塞给布鲁斯，不留给他拒绝的余地便跑了出去。布鲁斯愣愣地看着，越发确定这是个烂好心的傻大个，明明自己过的也不宽裕，却还关心他这种劣迹斑斑的落魄少爷，说实话，哥谭还有附近城市里不想剥他皮的人还真没几个。当时提出这个请求也是建立在他对小记者仅有的了解上，谁想他果真如自己的想象的纯良。

克拉克把自己的速度控制在人类最快，一路上都在监听布鲁斯的情况，担心一个不留神他就不告而别了——虽然这不像一个赖在陌生人家里吃白食的家伙干的事，但克拉克就是有这担心。

而当他拿着跑遍全城才买到的急救用品回来时，正撞上布鲁斯和家人打电话，出于谨慎他没有立即踏入自家大门。

“我很好，记得那个星球日报的小记者，叫克拉克肯特的那个，他帮了我，我现在在他家...”

“叫男孩们赶紧睡觉，我又不是第一次夜不归宿...没什么不一样的，他们明天还得上学，记得把作业做完。”

“迪克是老大，辛苦他多看着点弟弟们，别让托德和达米安在学校打架...”

“我很抱歉...什么，克拉克，哦他没问，我可能得早点走，在他想起自己的职业道德之前！”

哦对了，克拉克缩了缩脖子，他是个记者，而布鲁斯韦恩——现在全美国记者都想逮住的采访对象，他作为一个占尽先机的家伙却没有过问一句韦恩集团的问题，可以说是相当不称职了。

他贴心地等布鲁斯挂了电话才进去，扬了扬手里的急救包：

“感谢上帝，还有一家商店开着。”

没察觉克拉克的体贴，布鲁斯还是愣住了...他是冲刺回来的吗？原以为要再一会儿的，周围没有营业的商店了，起码得再走两条街才行...所以——

“你担心我不见了吗，小记者？”

克拉克这才发现自己的速度显得太急切，顿时连头发丝都透出了尴尬，只得闷头拉过布鲁斯让他坐在沙发上，用自己生疏的包扎技巧荼毒对方的伤口以避过这个话题。

习惯了阿福手艺的布鲁斯纯把这待遇当租金了，愣是忍着没动一下眉毛，是等克拉克听见他不规律的呼吸才发现不对劲，迟钝地停下来：

“疼？”

布鲁斯勉力保持着微笑，望着镊子夹着的红成一团的酒精棉球，言不由衷地否认：

“一点也不。”

不过是想把他头皮搓下来的力度，怎么会疼呢？这还没有直接碰到伤口中心，他却绷紧了每寸皮肤，克拉克能听出他话里的违心，也清楚自己的手劲，抱歉地笑了下，之后小心翼翼到过分。

“接下来几天不要碰水，不然会留疤。”

“得啦，没人在意我有没有疤。”布鲁斯隔开克拉克还在研究他头发的手，生怕他待会儿拿出个发夹给他。

“这和以前不一样了，再说发炎不是闹着玩的！”

“嗯嗯，你说的对，现在我带着四个孩子呢，哪有女人敢嫁给我。”已经略过结婚步骤，直接带孩子的布鲁斯看起来很想得开。

有些恼火他的漫不经心，克拉克没接他的话。发现对面没了声音，小记者只闷闷地收拾医疗包，布鲁斯才姗姗想起自己这晚上其实没给任何实质性的感谢，有些愧疚起来，但他已经不是可以随便砸钱的布鲁斯韦恩了，想了半天，才拽住克拉克的衣袖：

“为了感谢你，你可以问一个问题。”

这该是非常明显的暗示，作为一穷二白的破产人士，别人不敢说，但对于记者们，布鲁斯依旧有他珍贵的价值。谁知道克拉克像是没有明白一样，他坐了回来：

“我确实很好奇...”与其说是好奇，不如说是担心。

“你之后打算怎么办？”

布鲁斯脸上公关性的假笑凝固住，滞了片刻确定道：“你不关心这一切是怎么发生的，却想知道我之后打算怎么办？”

他差点要忍不住提醒他，不管是星球日报还是哥谭日报的读者都不会关心这个。然而业务能力糟糕的记者先生眼里全是真挚，他没意识到这有多奇怪，但他替布鲁斯想过，为了躲避媒体追击，任何一家稍有头脸的企业都不会接受布鲁斯作为他们的员工，而显然剧组和超市的零工都不是长久之计。

就算有一天经济复苏，他也比其他人更难找到一份正常的工作，除非他想重新拿回韦恩集团，但民众不会相信他，这也就意味着股市不会相信他。

“好吧，你真的问了一个很犀利的问题，那么答案是...我不知道。”

莫名地，克拉克觉得这不是答案，但布鲁斯没有骗他，他眼里的茫然很诚实，却让克拉克感到一点别的意味。他没有继续问，其实以布鲁斯的人脉圈来说不该过的如此糟糕，但显然事情发生后他没有联系任何故友，至于原因...克拉克有了个模糊的猜测。

“孩子们过得还好吗？”

“学校里吗？”布鲁斯很高兴他揭过这个问题：“他们都很优秀。”成绩不用担心，打架也没输过。

“那就好...”克拉克有些赧然地拨了拨头发，这个问题有点突兀了：“学校其实是个蛮可怕的地方，一点风吹草动就...所有人都知道了，小孩子又是很可怕的生物...”

“看来你对学校的印象不太好。”

“是吧，以前因为身体问题不能参加体育锻炼，就有一堆人来找茬。”

“...我很抱歉，当时收养他们的时候有很小心的保密...但总有些秘密是保不住的。”托克拉克同行的福，韦恩家的人际关系接近透明。

“好了，你的问题额度用完了，就当我还了医药费和伙食费，顺便，我要求明早有金枪鱼三明治吃。”像是习惯性的，面对克拉克的时候他总会得寸进尺地试探他的底线。

“好的，金枪鱼三明治，再加杯草莓奶昔怎样？”

“多加糖。”

“你不可以吃这么多糖。”他的临时房东兼饲养员拒绝了这个要求，布鲁斯把自己摔进沙发，哼了一声没多抗议，这让担心他伤口的克拉克眼皮一抽，退了一步道：

“然后再来杯摩卡，可以多加糖，但奶昔已经很甜了。”

布鲁斯嗯了一声没多高兴。然后沉默了很久，就在克拉克帮他准备洗漱和换洗用品的时候，他靠着超级听力听到沙发里闷闷的声音：

“星球日报有裁员吗？”

“...有一些，”其实是很多，克拉克记得他们离开时候眼里的愤怒和怨恨，“我很幸运。”

“那些...不是你的错...”克拉克的声音很轻，虽然他是这么相信的。

布鲁斯却把自己缩得更紧了一些，好像被刺到一样，噩梦的最深处类似的话不停重复——不是你的错，一切都很好。

然后，他信了，再然后，一切发生了。


End file.
